Framed
by biggestotaku
Summary: Kamukura kills a young lady and he and Komaeda need to hide the body.


Kamukura had brought home a lady friend that night, they had striped and made love. It was pretty boring to Kamukura because. The next morning Kamukura woke up and shaked his lady friend awake to make her get her shank bitch ass out of his bed because she was hogging the god damn covers. This angered Kamukura and he pushed her body off of his bed, then he realized she was cold and heavy. He pulled the sheets off her body and saw that she was bleeding from her vagina. Kamukura sighed to himself "Not again..." At that moment, Kamukura's roomate, Komaeda opens the door. "Kamukura-kun!" Komaeda smiled and then looked at the corpse on Kamukura's bed. "Not again!" Komaeda sighed, this was the fifth time that a women has been killed by Kamukura's giant penis. His penis was so thick and long that it would bust though the womens' uterus and she would bleed to death in her sleep. Most of the time, they assumed it was their period and clogging that shit up with a tampon make it worse, and using a pad make it slightly less of a mess for Kamukura and Komaeda to clean up. "Komaeda, you need to take the blame for this one." Kamukura exclaimed. "What?! Me?! I'm not the one with the whale penis!" Komaeda yelped. "My parole officer is going to put me in jail and that is fucking boring, Komaeda. You would like jail because you constantly get butt fucked."Everyone was still pissed off at him for killing the Student Council. "Just have sex with your parole officer again! She'll let you off the hook!" "What?! She almost gave me aids last time!" Kamukura hissed and almost cried at the thought of having aids, and then when the day when Komaeda would finally admit to wanting to have sex with him, he couldn't because he would give his precious, fluffy, Komaeda aids. "We could hide the body..." Komaeda said and put gloves on. "If they find it, they will find my jizz in her, then I will be even more fucked over." Kamukura sighed and looked at the dead body, why did his whale penis kill so many people? "Then I'll just remove her uterus and any trace of your jizz." Komaeda said and pulled off his jacket, not wanting to get any body fluids on his precious jacket, he handed it to Kamukura. Komaeda grabbed a knife and cut open her body, he ripped out her uterus and put it in a walmart bag, then he checked for any traces of white jizz, that is probably Kamukura's, unless she was a whore and got laid by other men. "Okay, lets go and put this in the walmart recyle bag bin, they won't notice." Kamukura nodded and put Komaeda's jacket down and began to wrap the body in his old bedsheets. Kamukura then lifted up the body and walked out of the house with Komaeda following behind him. First the two young men stopped by Walmart to throw the bag into the recycle bag bin. "Who are we going to frame this on, Kamukura-kun?" Komaeda asked. "Kuzuryuu." Kamukura said, knowing that it would be easy to frame him. This Ultimate Gangster leaves his bunny charmed keys under his door mat. So Komaeda and Kamukura went to Kuzuryuu's house, luckily for them, he wasn't home. He was probably at Pekoyama's house getting it on with her. Komaeda got the keys from under the mat and then he opened the door and Kamukura walked in and went to Kuzuryuu's room. Kamukura flipped the body onto his bed and nodded to himself. "Good enough, lets go get some nachos." So Kamukura and Komaeda headed out and ate nachos. That night they went home and Kamukura went into Komaeda's bed and fell asleep in it. "Kamukura-kun, where am I going to sleep?" Komaeda said, taking off his jacket and pants. "With me" He said and pulled Komaeda into the bed, then Kamukura ripped off Komaeda's shirt to reveal his pale body. "This is my swamp now." Kamukura whispered into Komaeda's ears, he shivered and then Kamukura pulled of Komaeda's boxers and stared at his whisper. "Stop saying I have a whale penis." Kamukura glared at him and then began to rub Komaeda. Komaeda drooled in glee, yes he finally gets Kamukura-kun to touch him, maybe tie him up and beat him like a beet. Kamukura sucked Komaeda's dick and then he flipped Komaeda over. "You better not shout, you better not cry, because I'm GOING IN DRY." Kamukura screeched and pulled out his hard huge penis and shoved up Komaeda's ass, without holding back. Komaeda squealed and then began to moaned and Kamukura fucked him hard and rough. Komaeda panted as Kamukura finished in him about ten times. Then Kamukura pulled out of him and laid down with Komaeda. Kamukura stared into Komaeda's eyes, "Komaeda, we're getting you checked tomorrow." 


End file.
